


Moment of Respite

by Ndddd97



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Baby Names, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: Jeritza questioned his existence while interacting with his wife and his child
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Jeritza von Hrym
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Moment of Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Felannie Drabble Challenge by writing this line: “[Name] truly hadn’t meant to, this time.” as an opening or somewhere in the fic.
> 
> Enjoy!!

“I wasn't meant to be here” Said the creamy long haired man, with his hair tied into a long ponytail with two long strands of hair hanging by the side, as he stood and looked at the crib with an infant child laying in it.

“You deserved to live, Jeritza” A cerulean woman spoke up as she approached him from behind and stood up next to him looking at the infant child as well. She smiled upon seeing the infant child laying in the crib as it waved its arms and legs around and made baby sound here and there. As she reached her arms down and carried the baby up to her arms, Jeritza meanwhile remained emotionless and unspoken, and looked at the woman and the baby before speaking up.

“I didn’t deserve to live, or to be saved from death. I was mean to die there at the fort” As he laid his hand onto the baby's cheek and then quickly retracted his hand away, he remembered back to the event at Fort Merceus, the day that he was supposed to die from the hand of Ashen Demon. Broken and bloodied up, he was ready to accept his fate until a woman intervened.

 _"Please don't kill him"_ He remembered that moment vividly, from the scream to the woman hurried over to him and knelt down before him as she used her magic to heal him.

“I was destined to die at that fort and you robbed me of that chance, Marianne" He said solemnly albeit with emotionless tone and face looking into the woman's eyes as she grew concern over him and held the baby on her other arm, so that she could touch his face with her free hand. He shied away at first but eventually let her touch his face as he grasped onto her hand and felt the warmth and comfort of her touch.

"I saw the good in you Jeritza. The good that still resided in you, the one overcame by the darkness of your past and your Death Knight persona. That’s why I saved you back there, to save you from being enveloped by the darkness” She explained as he looked at her for brief moment and at the window to preoccupy himself while he remembered the times she nursed him back to health at the monastery.

Those time she nursed him, she was never afraid of him and attempted to speak with him even if he didn’t ask for a talk with her. But eventually, he would warm up to her as the two would share conversation. Conversations that helped understanding each other's life and eventually restored him and contained the demon inside him. 

“Even if the darkness inside me was gone, I can’t bring myself to hold the child” He pulled her hand away and held his hands before him remembering the terror he had caused as Marianne felt the worry and fear in his tone and his expression.

“These hands has killed many. Many innocent people killed when I was the Death Knight. I’m afraid that I may too will kill this child of ours, Marianne” Memories flashed before him of innocent people screaming and begging for their life as the Death Knight brought his scythe down and killed them without mercy.

Those images still haunted him to this day during his time in prison and after he reunited with Marianne and married her. To ease him of the worry and fear, Marianne wrapped her free arm around him as she pulled him in and gave him a reassuring and comforting hug while still carrying the baby on her arms.

“Then I will be there with you, Jeritza. To rescue you from his clutches, from the Death Knight’s hold on you” As Marianne continued to hug him, she hoped that it would enough for him to snap out of his guilt trip. Jeritza still stood with his arms ghosting over them as he slowly wrapped his arms around the mother and the baby, hugging them in the progress. The two released their hug as Marianne smiled and presented their baby before him, startling him.

Jeritza hesitantly but eventually cradled his child by his arms carefully as he did when she handed the baby to him. The baby stared at his emotionless and stoic face and eventually cracked a smile at him, making happy noise here and there and waving its arm at him. Jeritza was weirded out by the infant's strange gesture and expression, but he soon got used to it and let out a faint smile as Marianne smiled warmly at the infant son and his father’s first-time interaction. Marianne soon held the baby along with Jeritz as she looked at her infant child’s face.

"He has his mother's eyes color, his father's hair and Mercedes’s skin complexion too" She complimented him, caressing the child's head as it shifted its eyes to its mother, giggling and waving its arms at her. The silence fell between them as the two looked at their idle child.

"Angelo" He spoke up suddenly breaking the silence as Marianne turned to him upon hearing him speaking.

"Angelo?" She asked about the random name he spoke of as he simply nodded at her.

“That will be his name” He explained briefly as she turned to look at the infant pondering on the name.

"Angelo… I like that name" The infant child giggled upon hearing its name as Marianne couldn’t help but to giggle along, and soon Jeritza would giggle too albeit being quieter than the two. As the three hugged each other in a warm embrace, Jeritza took a quick glance at the window he was looking at earlier to see his usual reflection.

Even though he feared the return of the Death Knight, he was contented with living a normal life, leaving the dark past of his life behind as he settled in a new life with his wife Marianne and their infant son Angelo.

  
  
  



End file.
